Abrindo Mão
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Kenny é o único entre seus amigos que não tem um relacionamento a sério assim preferindo uma vida sem compromissos. Só que um antigo amor coloca o loiro em um grande dilema: amor ou luxúria?


Loiras, morenas, asiáticas, negras, americanas, indianas, latinas, ruivas, magras, gordinhas... enfim um bocado de variedades de mulheres que existe no planeta Terra. A quantidade de mulheres, dizem as estatísticas, supera muito a quantidade de homens, em todo o planeta Terra. Aqui é um paraíso de bucetas, bundas e peitões. Como um homem pode se prender a uma só mulher se existem milhares disponíveis?

Esses são argumentos que tento usar a todo custo para mim mesmo, enquanto reflito para mim mesmo. O motivo é bastante simples: uma garota loira que mexeu comigo na infância e agora está de volta, morando de South Park: Kelly. Pior que eu descobrir que até hoje sou perdidamente apaixonado por aquela loirinha que me cativou dês dos eventos da turnê de coral anos atrás.

Essa garotinha tão pura que nem tinha peito e bunda direito, mas um rosto tão bonito e uma voz de anjo. Por ela eu morri, literalmente quando eu tentei segurar meus peidos ao máximo possível. Eu não sabia que segurar o peido demais à pessoa entra em combustão. Para minha sorte sou imortal, mas para meu azar ninguém se lembra de minha morte quando retorno a vida, ou seja, para minha ex-namorada de infância eu tinha esquecido de ir ao encontro e por conseqüência ela terminou comigo.

Seria um fim de um namoro inocente e cada um seguiria seu caminho, correto? O problema que Kelly passou a morar em South Park. Ainda mais a garota ficou mais bonita na adolescência, mantendo um corpo de curvas proporcionais e uma face que pouco amadureceu com o passar dos anos, aí meu Deus!

O que fazer? Como resolver essa situação? Eu não quero ter um namoro sério. Eu quero sexo sem compromisso, relacionamentos rápidos e orgias abundantes. Mas por que tem que chegar uma loira do meu passado para tentar mudar seu pensamento?

Não quer Kelly fez alguma coisa de especial. Nem o nome meu nome ela consegue falar direito ainda, assim falando muitas vezes "Jerry" ou "Berry". A loira não guardou rancor do fim do namoro do passado. Alias, eu meio que recente mantive contato com ela na internet (achei o perfil dela no facebook e adicionei) Eu nunca imaginei que Kelly viria morar em South Park, pensava que só seria uma amizade a distância. Quando a loira chegou esse sentimento de amor floresceu.

Poderia usar a loira como faz com as outras garotas, mas eu não consigo imaginar isso. É como se Kelly fosse pura e eu fosse puro de perversão. Minha consciência impede de contaminar essa pureza rara de encontrar.

O que fazer? Namorar sério com a loira e abrir mão de sua vida sem compromissos ou continuar com o ciclo de relacionamentos sem compromissos?

Entre seus amigos, eu sou o único que não está namorando sério. Kyle, Stan e até o Eric. Meus melhores amigos. Eles escolheram relacionamentos sérios e até hoje estão com suas respectivas namoradas. Por que se prender a uma só garota?

Kyle Broflovski, o mais CPF de seu grupo de amigos. Sua namorada é a Wendy. Incrível como os dois combinam tão bem. Ambos gostam de ser o exemplo. Gosta das coisas politicamente correto. Gostam de comidas mais saudáveis. Ambos tiram as melhores notas. Até mantém um ódio em comum por Cartman.

Por pensar no judeu, lembra de uma regra básica entre os homens: nunca chegue na ex-namorada do amigo. É uma regra quase sagrado entre alguns grupos de homens. Difícil de imaginar que ele abriria mão de sua amizade com Stan para ficar com Wendy. Claro que de inicio teve conseqüências Stan e Kyle brigaram por causa disso, mas não demorou muito para que os dois retornem serem amigos novamente.

Stan Marsh, o mais na dele no seu grupo de amigos. Sua namorada é a Bebe. Foi através de sua atual namorada que Stan fez as pazes com Kyle. O moreno conseguiu finalmente acabar com os problemas de vômitos. Também com os... 'atributos físicos na frente' da loira cura até câncer. Incrível como os dois fazem um equilíbrio bem harmônico: a loira que gosta de impor suas idéias como uma ditadora e o moreno mais pacifista como um diplomático.

Parece que Stan precisou abrir mão de aceitar a moda e gosto dos outros já que ele é o que mais questiona as coisas, ou pelo menos, questionava.

Eric Cartman, o mais... ele mesmo. A vida sentimental dele melhorou bastante quando as garotas resolveram fazer mais uma listra envolvendo os meninos. Desta vez para aqueles que tem o melhor beijo. Sally, a antiga puta de Butters, resolveu beijar todos os garotos para ter uma opinião correta. De alguma maneira ela beijou o Cartman e gostou muito. Muitas garotas duvidaram que Sally falava que Cartman sabia beijar muito e algumas foram conferir para logo concordarem com ela. Por fim Eric ficou em primeiro lugar dos garotos que sabe mais beijar. E eu fiquei o segundo.

Como ele aprendeu beijar assim se só teve uma chance de beijar no passado? Talvez deve ter herdado o instinto sobre luxuria de sua mãe. Muitos consideram racista, preconceituoso, manipulador e entre outros adjetivos desagradáveis, mas Cartman é oportunista. Sabe como aproveitar a cada momento para o favorecer.

Fazendo isso conseguiu ser mais agradável com as meninas e ser um dos melhores partidos do colégio. Ele seria meu principal rival em questão de quem pegava mais mulheres e até foi por um tempo. Até quando começou a namorar Henrietta Biggle, a gótica de South Park.

Como ele chegou nela eu não sei. Só sei que pela primeira vez vi meu amigo está tão gamado por alguma mulher, principalmente por alguém que evita o popularismo, diferente de Cartman procura ser popular ou pelo menos procurava. Ele abriu mão da popularidade para se tornar um gótico assim ficando com sua namorada.

Kyle, Stan e Cartman... todos eles tem algo em comum: abrirão mão de algo para ficar com suas respectivas namoradas. Será que vale a pena abrir mão de minha perversão para... seguir os exemplos dos meus amigos?

Droga não sei o que fazer. Mesmo já bem experiente por diversos relacionamentos rápidos me sinto impotente em decidir isso.

Oh Kelly, por que atormenta meu coração novamente? Foi é o meu primeiro amor. A única que mostrou preocupada por ter quase morrido. Ela nem sabe falar meu nome direito, mas demonstra um carinho tão grande por mim que ela pode me chamar como ela quiser que eu não ligo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com ela. Teve um sabor tão especial.

Procurei em muitas mulheres achar esse sabor, mas não conseguir encontrar. Apesar de beijar é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto, eu não consigo sentir aquilo que senti com Kelly. Os beijos normalmente são sem gosto e sem... emoção. Mesmo no sexo eu me sinto muitas vezes vazio de não ter aquele carinho inocente que tive com Kelly.

Eu gosto de sexo, mas vale a pena sacrificar isso para ter um beijo... que toca na minha alma? Se bem que não preciso abrir mão totalmente... se eu parar para pensar nada me impede ter sexo no futuro. Claro que não vai ser de imediato, já que Kelly é virgem (ela me contou das vezes que conversei com ela online). Eu nunca tive oportunidade de ficar com uma virgem. Muitos garotos procuram virgens para só espalhar para os amigos que descabaçou alguém, já eu não, afinal a primeira vez precisa ser especial (digo isso que minha primeira vez não foi tão legal como eu imaginei que fosse). Com Kelly eu seria bem cuidadoso e mais romântico possível.

Sim. Parece que fiz minha escolha. Seguindo que meus amigos fizeram vou fazer o mesmo: abrir mão de meu eu para ficar com aquela que tem meu coração em suas mãos. Eu serei um guardião para ela, mesmo que eu preciso ser Mysterion para isso.

Conseguir resolver a minha indecisão, mas ainda preciso conquistar Kelly. Espero que eu tenha sucesso.

* * *

- Ola 'Jerry' – disse Kelly ao me ver. Eu já estou tão acostumado que nem me dou trabalho de corrigi-la mais.

- Ola Kelly – dou um sorriso para ela.

Eu cheguei na casa dela. Ela me convida para entrar.

-É uma das raras vezes que te vejo sem capuz.

- Está quente um pouco hoje.

- Eu sinto muito frio.

- Kelly. Você quer ir para o parque de diversões comigo?

- Eu até que eu queria, mas estou sem dinheiro – ela faz uma cara emburrada que faço boa parte da minha força de vontade para não rir.

- Eu pago pra você.

- Jura? – fica com uma cara espantada – é sério mesmo? Sei que você não tem muito dinheiro para nos bancar juntos...

- Bem eu fiz alguns bicos e conseguir algum dinheiro. Isso não é muita preocupação – digo envergonhado. Ser pobre me faz passar muita vergonha. Pelo menos Kelly que não era como Cartman que usa seu humor negro para me chamar de pobre.

- Ta legal, me espera eu me arrumar?

- Sim.

- Já volto – disse correndo para o quarto para se arrumar.

Eu até me sento no sofá que sei que as garotas demoram para se arrumar. Kelly gastou uns quarenta minutos para se arrumar.

Não demoro muito para chegar no parque junto com Kelly. Parece que eu não fui o único que tive essa idéia já que vejo Stan, Kyle, Wendy e Bebe em um encontro grupal. Sorte que eles não me viram. Não que não gosta dos meus amigos, mas quero privacidade com Kelly.

- Vamos para carinho de bate-bate – disse Kelly bem animada.

Eu concordei. Uma das coisas que gosto nela que ela mantém muito esse lado. Eu nunca encontrei isso em uma mulher. Já encontrei mulheres muita pré-dispostas a sexo sem compromisso, mas nunca encontrei esse lado infantil. Droga! É chato quando se está apaixonado.

Indo no brinquedo a Kelly estava mais focado em chocar o carro na minha direção no que nas outras pessoas. Às vezes ela pode ser bem competitiva. E o próximo brinquedo foi algo mais radical. A loirinha gosta de adrenalina.

Depois de imos dos brinquedos mais radicais. Iremos à roda gigante, o ponto chave aonde vou tentar evoluir a relação. Éramos os primeiros da fila, já que o brinquedo não chama tanta atenção por ser um dos brinquedos mais lentos. Só que é o mais perfeito para um casal encontrar privacidade.

Parece que eu não fui o único que pensei nessa idéia. Já Cartman e Henrietta, o casal gótico, encontram-se no maior amasso. Parece que não repararam que o tempo deles na roda gigante já tinha acabado. Engraçado ver os dois serem interrompidos. Eu até dei um olhar de zombaria e ele me respondeu com um olhar de tédio como se dissesse para mim 'pobre'.

Logo eu subi junto com Kelly na cabine da roda gigante.

- Hoje o dia está sendo tão divertido com você – ela disse se escorando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

É o momento perfeito para conquistá-la.

- Kelly – a chamo carinhosamente.

Ela sai do seu conforto e me observa. Aqueles olhos com refletem a curiosidade de minhas palavras. O que disser? Como me expressa da melhor forma? Como fazer que Kelly seja inteiramente minha?

Acaricio a sua face enquanto penso nas palavras certas. Sinto a suavidade do rosto dela e a entrega dela pelo fechar de seus olhos. Sinto ela se acomodar em minhas mãos como se uma gata se entregasse ao carinho. Que gata! O que disser? O que falar? Droga! Já fiquei com muitas garotas e já usei cada lábia que até me fez um sedutor de primeira, mas parece que estou sem palavras.

Se o Cartman estivesse aqui, diria que eu estou sendo uma 'virgem tímida'. Pior que a Kelly está tão bonita sendo acariciada por mim. Acho que vou partir por atitudes do que palavras. Se as coisas derem errado eu só pulo daqui e me mato assim ela não vai se lembrar do que eu fiz besteira.

Aproximo a minha face perto dela e pressiono suavemente os meus lábios do dela. Não rejeição de imediato, isso é um bom sinal. Ela abre os olhos de uma vez, isso é um mal sinal. Ela está corada, bom sinal. Ela não me empurra, ótimo sinal. Novamente fecha os olhos, isso é um excelente sinal.

Sim Kelly, a anjinha loira, quer se beijada por mim. Até ela me puxa pela gola para aprofundar o beijo. Eu já sabia que o gosto dos lábios dela eram ótimos, mas parece que o tempo aprimorou mais o sabor. Puta que pariu, estou refém novamente do amor e ainda agradeço por isso.

Por fim precisei abrir mão de minha vida sem compromisso para ter Kelly novamente ao me lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mais uma oneshot terminado. Enfim Kelly e Kenny é um casal que já vi diversos desenhos de fãs do casal, mas nunca vi alguma fic em português com o casal. Então estava mais que na hora de ter um fic do casal.

Estava vendo no que o mais impressionante que existe um numero muito alto de fics de Wendy e Kenny do que Kenny ou com Kelly ou com Tammy. Pode ser um numero considerado relativo, mas como a maioria das fics existente no site são yaois então as fics são de pequenas quantidades. Nas fics brasileiras são raras as fics heteros envolvendo o Kenny, mas aquelas que existe ou shippar com uma OC (personagem original) ou com Tammy. A melhor fic que faz o shipper de Kenny e OCs em português é "Angel of Shadows".

Até a próxima!


End file.
